Christmas Reaper
by felixhe3x
Summary: One-shot... Naruto was supposed to die on Christmas a year ago. A shinigami was sent to take him. This is a sad story of two different beings who fall in love with each other...


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

This story is inspired by Salad days by Inokuma Shinobu

Beta: Iosakkura

_"My salad days... when I was green in judgement." - Anthony and Cleopatra, by Shakespeare_

* * *

_24 December..._

Naruto looked upward to the snowy midnight sky. Snowflakes drizzled down, falling gracefully to the ground, painting the crowded streets with a pure and exotic white. The air vibrated with the cheer customary to Christmas, as happy chatter and laughter reverberated around the clearing.

A feeling of melancholy washed over him as he watched this, standing alone in front of the nostalgic vending machine, waiting. The gentle constant hum brought a bittersweet feeling to his chest, sweetly lured him into a reverie.

From the inside of the machine, a familiar gleam of a brown-colored can caught his attention; a coffee can.

A wistful smile crept up at the sight of the aluminum cylinder.

It was a year ago when he almost lost hope... when his dream was shattered and gained, when he had met... her.

---

_Uzumaki Naruto, 22 years old, Jounin of Konohagakure_

It was early in December when he had gotten his first reality check.

It reminded him that becoming the leader of a village was not as simple as he had originally thought. No matter how many times he saved people, no matter how many S-rank jutsus he mastered, no matter how many times he had defeated an enemy nin... It wasn't enough. Being a Hokage was about leading a village into a certain goal, leading both shinobi and civilians alike.

He had the strength and skill of a Kage, as well as the experience of one. He had gained acknowledgement and respect from the shinobi populance. He had saved the world itself from both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. He was considered a hero in the ninja world.

...But what about the civilians? Aside from the fact that he had saved them during Pain's invasion, the civilian part had practically no knowledge of his various achivements, besides the fact that he was a jinchuuriki. All of the people he had saved were either shinobi or were people who lived out of Konoha. The Akatsuki war, aside from Pain, was too distant to have an affect on Konoha civilians.

He was already well-known and respected by the civilians, but still... it wasn't enough to lead Konoha.

A Hokage had to build a tremendous and unsurpassable reputation, not only to the shinobi, but also to civilians.

Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, founded Konoha and had the ability to control bijuu; Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, the brother of the Shodaime, was the first shinobi war hero and had mastery over water; Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the progidy of Shodaime and Nidaime, the second shinobi war hero and the sensei of the legendary Sannin; Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, the third shinobi war hero and a seal master; Godaime, Senju Tsunade, the granddaughter of the Shodaime, the slug Sannin and unparalleled medic-nin.

All of the Hokages gained a deep reverence from both civilian and shinobi of Konoha... except, of course, for Danzo. But he had only been chosen by the Damyo because of the severe state of emergency.

That was why he wasn't nominated to become the next Hokage. The council had suggested that he hold some kind of charity program or a gathering with the civilians... sponsoring a party, perhaps.

_If you arrange a charity or something, at least once this month, we will add you to the list. At the moment... The villagers are too unfamiliar with you. They need to know that you care for their well-being. We believe you'll get a landslide win if you conduct a gathering._

"Shit!" The blond cursed loudly as he trudged on._ 'I need just one gathering to become Hokage... but what...?!'_

Unknown to him, an exquisite woman watched him inquisitively from the shadows. She was the very definition of beauty. Her midnight-black hair was like silk, flowing down to her mid-back. She had lovely doe-like dark eyes in which one could so easily lose themselves by peering into. Her black dress contrasted against her pale skin, casting an aura of innocent mystery around her. Her body was built aesthetically, with a pair of firm breasts, well-toned legs, and a delicious looking ass.

---

Naruto lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought of what he could do.

He hated public events and charity. He had no public skills whatsoever... except, perhaps, playing the piano, which had been introduced to him by Jiraiya during his three-year training trip with the Sannin. Though he had little confidence in his piano skills, Jiraiya claimed that he had a talent.

But, besides... It was ridiculous to assume that he could make a charity concert in 30 days. The idea itself was next to impossible.

Naruto sighed. "When will my lucky break come?" he muttered. If he failed in this nomination, it was better if he gave up on his childhood dream since there would be no snowball chance in hell that he would ever achieve his life-long goal.

Turning his head to the left, he noticed a beautiful raven-haired woman, staring innocently back at him. Sighing again, Naruto turned his eyes to the ceiling once more.

"Waaahhh!!!" He shouted, surprised, as he turned his head at breakneck speed towards the woman.

"Hiya..." The woman greeted calmly, waving her hand in greeting.

"H-How can you be here?!! Who are you?!!!" Naruto demanded.

"Shinigami," she replied coolly.

"Eh...? Nami?"

"Shi-ni-ga-mi." The woman pouted as she carefully pronounced the word.

The blond sweatdropped. "...What nonsense are you talking about?"

Instead of replying, though, the woman ignored him and looked around.

"It sure is hot in here." With that casual remark, she fanned herself with her hand before glancing down at her dark dress. "I'm taking this off," she stated.

After that had been said, she opened her dress, revealing creamy white skin.

"W-What are you doing??!" Naruto spluttered, blushing furiously.

"I'm hot. It can't be helped." The woman replied innocently.

"Put your dress on! I-I'll get you something to cool down." He hastily scrambled to the fridge and drew out a brown-colored can. He then threw the can to the woman, who caught it effortlessly.

The dark-haired woman then observed the aluminum can curiously, rolling it in her hands. "What's this?"

"It's canned coffee, can't you see?" Noticing her confusion, he elaborated. "Open the lid at the top first, and then drink it."

She followed his instructions, opening the lid before tentatively sipping the contents.

"It's good!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "It's the first time I ever had anything this good! Canned coffee, is it? Yum..." She sipped at the liquid with new enthusiasum.

_'What's up with this girl?'_ Knitting his brow, he asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

She replied, simply. "We don't have things such as names."

Naruto felt an annoyed tic form on his forehead. "Stop messing around already! I want you to leave after you finish your drink!"

"I can't do that." She sipped at the coffee. "It's because I'm here to take you away."

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at her, incredulously.

"Away from this world. On December 24, you will have a sudden accident that will make you leave this existance here." Her dark eyes held no signs of deception and her voice was clear, without wavering.

Naruto paled. _'She's lost it. She's a total psycho... Better just play along...'_ "O-Oh... Is that so?"

"Yep." She replied curtly before draining the last drops of coffee. "Ah... That was great." She slammed the empty can down. "Well... I should do something to repay you..."

"E-Eh?"

The self-proclaimed shinigami tilted her head to the side adorably. "Isn't that customary? One should repay courtesy offered by another person?"

"W-Well... There's no need.... It's just canned coffee..." Naruto waved her off awkwardly.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's customary!! Now say it! What's your wish?!"

Naruto gulped as he noticed the determination in her eyes.

"I'll be content to leave this world.... if I can become Hokage. I just need to make a performance for that, first..." Naruto said wistfully, without thought.

---

The blond strolled aimlessly around Konoha. The sun shone brightly over the village, watching the busy street below. Every now and then, he could see the early Christmas decorations that had been put up in the stores. The excited buzz in the air was almost solely about one topic: Christmas

The sight of a vending machine got his attention. Shifting his eyes to it, his mind drifted to the raven-haired beauty. She had left his apartment after he had said his wish, and she had never come back. He sighed. He didn't even know if she was real or if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Naruto!"

Turning to the sound, he suppressed the urge to groan. The self-proclaimed shinigami was waving at him from across the street. She was wearing her black dress, an innocent expression on her face. Her presence stood out from the crowd and gained quite a bit of attention from the male population.

"Yo." He greeted as he walked towards her.

"Come." The woman said simply and gestured for him to follow her.

"Where to?" Naruto asked, surprised at her curt request.

"Just come with me."

After walking for 15 minutes, they arrived at an expensive-looking studio. In there stood a lone grand piano in the middle, cables were connecting the said piano to the audio system around the vast studio. There was also a bed at his far right, against the wall.

He gawked. "T-This is...?"

"I read in your profile that you can play this instrument, and according to my sources, you have a 90 percent chance of becoming the Hokage if you make an event, whatever it is, to gain the public's attention. So why not a charity concert? I already arranged one on December 24 in Konoha hospital and sent out invitations to other pianoists, and what's most important... this concert is in your name. Thus, I rented this place for you... There's a piano and recording instrument, and I've prepared a bed so you can continuously practice. Until December 24... This place is yours. Do as you please with it."

"I-Impossible." Naruto murmured, flabbergasted. "A-Are you daughter of a magnate?" Rich people tended to be eccentric, after all.

"I already told you. I'm a shinigami." Her voice was laced with a hint of annoyance.

Naruto looked around. "W-Wow... I feel like a pro all of a sudden now." Turning to her, he said, "I get all of this for a can of coffee?"

"So can you do it?" she challenged in reply.

Naruto simply walked to the piano and sat on its bench. He traced the ivory keyboard, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let out the breath and opened his cerulean eyes; they now filled with pure determination and resolve.

"I'll give it a shot! This is my last chance... I'll do my best even if it costs me my life!" He called, vehemently.

"It's not an _if,_ it _will_ cost you your life." The beauty replied, nonchalantly.

The raven-haired woman watched as Naruto readied his fingers. He closed his eyes, almost as if waiting for the right moment...

Then he started playing. Her eyes widened as the strong melody vibrated in the air. The music was filled with pure unadulterated emotion and passion. She watched a slight smile formed on his lip as his meticulous fingers moved expertly across the keys with expert precision and swiftness.

She started to forget how to breathe as the seconds passed, the torrent of emotion and passion in the piece he was playing hit her like an unadulterated wave, hypnotizing her into some sort of trace with its unearthly grace. Each beat of the piece matched the beating of her heart, embracing her in tightly and drowning her in awe of him. The music he played was like the siren's song, beautiful yet deathly, engulfing everyone who listened, in ecstacy.

The heavenly sound continued for a few more minutes until he was winding down, and with a last stroke of the keys, he sighed in satisfaction and ceased the playing, face flushed from exertion.

She let out the breath she was holding and took in another deep one, trying to calm her heart... but it was no use. Her heart was beating madly, incontrollably... Her flushed cheeks matched his. She tried to look away, but she could not, she was captivated by how he glistened in sweat, by how he closed his eyes and breathed in gratification, by how he was riding the after-effects of the adrenaline rush.

The beauty was filled with surprise... She'd never felt this way before. _'What's going on?'_

_---_

"I don't get it." She told him.

They were sitting on the bed, enjoying the canned coffee and each other's company not long after he'd finished practicing.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She scrunched up her face cutely. "Playing that piano? Is it really that much fun?"

"Well, of course... I wouldn't play it if it wasn't," he ended, giving her a full-blown smile.

Her cheeks involuntarily reddened. "I-Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I still don't get it, though..."

The blond chucked. "How could you not get it now?"

The sound of his laughter only deepened her blush. "To date, I've sent hundreds... thousands of people away from this place. Ever since I came to be, all I've known is my work, I've never questioned it, but this time... This is the first time that I've met someone like you."

Her heart was beating loudly, thundering in her chest. "W-What's going on? Since you've played that piano.... and now... My heart's been beating so quickly..."

"Huh?" Naruto flushed in embarrassment, matching the red of her own cheeks. Their heartbeats were the only sounds heard in the expansive studio.

*Badump* *Badump* *Badump* *Badump*

"D-Do you think something is wrong with me?" she asked him, looking troubled despite the blush.

"N-No... y-you're not," he stuttered. He couldn't say it clearly, but affection was plainly written on her beautiful visage.

"How do I put this...?" She began, but never finished. She wanted to take him... She wished to take him with her sooner with her...

---

"Now we present the host of tonight's event.... Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

Loud sounds of clapping filled the hall as Naruto entered the stage and made a bee-line for the piano. He then placed a a can of coffee on the illustrious instrument before sitting down on the chair.

A loud murmur broke out in the crowds. "Canned coffee?" "What's he trying to do?" "Why'd he bring something like that?"

He ignored them all... His mind was filled with the raven-haired beauty. Naruto readied his fingers on the keys, paying no attention at all to the music sheet in front of him. There was only her, and her alone, in his head, accompanied with the feeling of melancholy in his chest.

Today, on December 24, was the day that he was fated to die... It was all thanks to her that he could be here right now.

---

_"Naruto!"_

_The blond stopped playing on the piano, and turned towards the door, where the sound came from. The black-haired beauty was walking towards him, he could see her skipping lightly in her steps. She held a large plastic bag in her hands._

_"Here! I've brought some stuff for you." She handed the bag to him._

_Taking it, he peered into the contents of the bag... and sighed. "This big plastic bag is filled up with only canned coffee?"_

_"Yeah, but you can have only one. The rest are mine." She replied._

_He sweat-dropped. "You're really incredible... You've consumed so much coffee without any side-affects!"_

_"Of course. I am a shinigami, after all."_

_Naruto sighed again. 'She still refers to herself as a shinigami...'_

_"It's tomorrow... The concert," she called, looking back at him._

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you think that you can do well tomorrow? It's your last chance, after all..."_

_"Who knows? It's hard to tell about these things... But I'll do my best," he replied._

_"I-I like your music very much... Do your best." She said, flushing slightly._

_Naruto smiled before nodding._

_"This way... You'll be content to die tomorrow." She chimed excitedly, her bright smile filled up with enough happiness to light up the entire village._

_"W-What?" Confusion lit up in his voice._

_The beauty squirmed a bit, looking down at her hands. "I-I wish to take you with me as soon as possible."_

_"P-Please... can we stop talking about this? It's disturbing." He shuddered. "I really have no intention of dying just yet."_

_"Eh?" Her expression dimmed. "B-But didn't you say before that... you'll be content to die once you perform the concert...?" Her voice wavered in disbelief._

_"I was kidding. If I die... I won't be able to become Hokage, right?"_

_She looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. Her facial expression was clouded with hurt and sadness as she looked down at the floor._

_"T-That's right... You're absolutely right." Her voice was laced with heartache and sorrow. "E-Excuse me...I'm going out to... refresh myself a bit."_

_"Oh... okay."_

_She exited the studio, leaving a confused Naruto behind._

_---_

_'Thinking back... Maybe I should've caught onto something.'_

With that thought, he pressed the ivory keys, and soon, an unearthly melody filled the hall.

He felt himself pouring out all of his emotions... passion and frustration... into the chord. His meticulous fingers danced on the keyboard. The music he played was totally different from the sheet.... It was different because the piece was made for her.

It was haunting and evocative; the melody was sad, yet beautiful.

_'If I did, then...'_

The blond played as if he was in a trance; deep regret was etched into his features. The reverberating tune across the hall was permeating with a sense of poignat and elegiac, distinctly not fitting for the jovial Christmas mood... But he didn't care.

He played for her.

Only for her

_'If I did... Then that would've never happened.'_

_---_

_The blond came out of the studio, pale-faced. His face showed weariness and tiredness. It was still early in the morning. The sun was still barely rising and was now contently peeking tentatively from behind the horizon, sending out streaks of light to brighten up the dark sky. The streets were still void of any activity._

_'She never came back after leaving. Damnit! Where the heck did she run off to?'_

_"Ahh!!" He yelled, as he found the reason of his previous sleepless night. The raven-haired woman was standing just outside of the studio._

_"Hi," she greeted curtly. Her happy expression was gone, replaced with a somber one._

_"What do you mean, 'Hi'?!? I - I was so worried about you!!!" Naruto yelled._

_"Sorry..." she mumbled. "Naruto..."_

_He was taken slightly aback by her melancholic attitude... It was so unlike her._

_"Naruto.... You shouldn't leave the room today."_

_"What?" He dead-panned. "What kind of crazy talk is that? The concert is today."_

_"Give it up. This will impact your very own life... besides, you will have all the time in the future," she said. Her voice was low and sad._

_"What're you saying?" Naruto glared at her. "Everyday, you stress that I'll die today! There's a limit to how much you can toy with me!"_

_Silence ensued, before.._

_"Ch... I'm going." Naruto began to walk away from her._

_"W-Wait! Stop!!!" She screamed._

_"Shut up!! I - " He didn't finish his sentence. All his strength left him suddenly and he fell to his knees. At the same time, the sign board of the studio fell off, and he could only watch helplessly as the oncoming iron slant approached him..._

_"Naruto!!!"_

_He felt himself being pushed away..._

_---_

With a strong stroke to the keys, he ended his play. He panted a little from the exertion and looked longingly at the can of coffee.

The hall was absolutely silent. No sound was made - no clap, no jeering, no murmuring, nothing.

The audience was still in awe at the breath-taking performance. They could still visibly feel the incredible passion lingering in the air; ....They were simply breathless.

It was a minute later, a small clap was made, and slowly, it turned into full-blown clapping and cheering from the audience.

With this... His dream was surely fulfilled.... but why he did not feel any shred of happiness and satisfaction?

---

_Immediately after he regained his strength, he gathered his chakra to his hands and pushed the iron slant away from the raven-haired woman._

_Picking her up in his arms, he was surprised by how light she was. "Oi! Oi!" He shook her gently. "Come on! Please talk to me!"_

_She flickered and her beautiful dark eyes opened._

_"Naruto..." she began._

_Relief washed over him. "Ah... Don't worry. You'll be saved, I promise. Just hang in there..." he called frantically._

_She shook her head. "Don't worry... Shinigami don't die. They just disappear..."_

_Her body began to glow with an etherical light. "To help out a person fated to die is a taboo for us... it's a rule we can't violate," she explained softly as bits of her outline began to blow away into the wind like fine dust. "T-Those who break the rules... must be eliminated."_

_"Wh-What are you talking about?" Naruto called, panicked. "You can still be saved. You still need to see my concert... you like my music, right?"_

_The beauty was silent and simply looked deep into his cerulean eyes. She then formed a smile._

_"Naruto... I love you." Her voice was simple and clear, unwavering even when she was facing her death._

_Her confession felt like a punch straight to his gut. His chest felt overwhelmed with hurt and sorrow and despair. More and more of her outline began to flake away, dispersed in the wind, filling out the morning air like fireflies._

_"I-I just figured it out... I was miserable all last night because of it... I wanted to see you fulfill your dream, but I also very much wanted to take you with me." She paused for a moment and looked back into his eyes. "Naruto.... Wh-What do you think of me?"_

_"I..." His breath caught in his throat. Catching himself, somewhat, he continued. "I've always loved you..." Tears stung his eyes. "From the very moment I saw you to this very instant."_

_The woman gave him a brilliant smile that practically radiated love and happiness. "That makes me so happy... I-I wish I could toast a coffee to that."_

_Those were her final words as her body dispersed into a myriad of brilliant light that was stolen away by the wind._

_He could only watch as the last bit of her disappeared. He wanted to call out to her, but... he didn't even know her name, for a shinigami, did not have one._

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory as he looked at the canned coffee in the vending machine. He continued to look at it for another minute, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin.

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning to the sound, Naruto smiled at the approaching woman. "Yo."

"Sorry I'm late," She panted. "My shift in the hospital came late, so I had to wait for her."

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan."

"But... Is today really okay? You have to prepare for the concert, right?" she asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Today's our first Christmas together, after all."

The pink-haired kunoichi blushed. "Really? I'm glad..." She then noticed the coin in his hand. "Hey, I'm thirsty. By the way, aren't you going to treat your girlfriend, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto laughed lightly. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

He inserted the coin in the vending machine. The kunoichi was about to press for coffee, but he beat her to it and pressed for tea.

"Ah?" Sakura blinked up at him in surprise before pouting. "I want a coffee."

The blond shook his head and took the canned tea from the vending machine. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but no coffee... at least, for tonight."

"Huh? Why not?"

Naruto did not answer, but simply grasped her hand gently and walked away with her.

* * *

_Fin~_


End file.
